For content embodied in physical media (e.g. music albums on compact discs (CD), paper books, and movies on DVDs,) friends and family can legally share or transfer the content by giving the physical medium of a CD, paper book or DVD to another person. However, due to the nature of content stored in a digital format, downloadable and playable on any general purpose computer system with a display or audio output, a license to the content rather than ownership of a copy of the content in a physical medium is typically what is granted to a purchaser or other legal recipient who downloads a digital copy of content today. The result has been the development of digital rights management to track content and prevent its unauthorized copying. Another result is the disruption of a powerful and desirable method of human interaction to readily share one's creative favorites of literature, music, film and the like with family and friends, at least in a legal way.